


【EC】成何体统

by veronica_tao



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Erik, Bottom Charles, Businessmen, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Dildos, Erik Has Feelings, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealous Erik, M/M, salesperson - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronica_tao/pseuds/veronica_tao
Summary: 情趣玩具推销员查/投资商客户万Summary：为了得到那笔数目可观的订单，Charles需要在他的客户面前亲自试用Logan公司推出的新产品。总之就是一个破廉耻的道具Play。（捂脸逃）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 16





	【EC】成何体统

**Author's Note:**

> 喜闻乐见的万万带查解锁新玩具。

1.  
Charles Xavier从公寓客厅的沙发上醒来，惨白色的天花板和平时并没有什么两样。清晨的卧室飘满了女人的香水味，他的亲姐姐Emma昨晚留宿在这里。纽约的地铁刚一开张，她又匆匆赶去见一位朋友。

Charles打开冰箱，冷藏室的风扇叶疲态地转着，仿佛下一秒就要宣告停工。颜色古怪的蔬菜汁闻起来比泔水还要令人不适——Emma已经够苗条的了，但她每天依旧忙着节食和测量腿围。Charles顺手取走花生酱瓶下的那张便签，将它拿到餐桌上读。

嗨，笨蛋弟弟：  
我把他约出来了。今天下午两点，在Olive Cafe见面。有事就打我工作电话。  
P.S. 别迟到。  
Emma

字条里的“他”指隔壁公司的Hank McCoy先生。麦考伊先生毕业于普林斯顿大学，在曼哈顿的一家医药研发企业就职。他人不错，谈吐也礼貌。Charles同Hank见过几次面，很快便被他为人的魅力吸引。然而，内向又敏感的Charles连和他搭讪的次数屈指可数，更别提主动要求约会。

Charles不得不承认，他的姐姐是出了名的情场高手。Emma在地狱火俱乐部工作，待人接物的技巧精湛绝伦。不过，要不是一位难缠的客人费尽心机得到了她的住址，Emma也不至于和姨妈闹僵，最后不得不在亲弟弟的公寓暂宿。

这对姐弟平日里的相处模式算得上糟糕。脾气火爆的Emma时常为了琐事主动挑起争端。但到了需要帮助的时侯，姐弟两人都会选择将亲情作为他们最后的港湾。

机不可失，Charles决定好好把握自己的首次约会。他将西服一丝不苟地烫好，甚至把每一处袖口和衣领翻出来仔细检查，确保不会出现令他尴尬的失误。

烟灰色的领带衬得他精神焕发，颈部的优雅线条颇显英俊。Charles在家中的落地镜前调整呼吸，闭上眼想象见面后的对话。

下午一点。  
经过再三考虑，Charles还是打算坐地铁前往Olive Cafe，以免在市中心遭遇堵车。临出发前，他查收了一封来自上司罗根的工作邮件：

周末打扰了，Charles。我需要你陪我去见一位重要客户。下午两点，我会让司机接你过去。

Charles快速瞥过邮件开头的寒暄，直击要害。

命令的语气令他发怵，看起来Charles不得不临时放弃下午的计划。烦人的邮件提示在电脑屏幕上不断跳动，反复提醒Charles他精心准备的约会即将泡汤。为了挽救他最后的尊严，Charles在联系人里找到Emma留给他的号码，向Hank发去一条短信解释他今天为什么无法出现在咖啡馆：

Hank McCoy先生，事发突然，很抱歉我必须推迟我们的见面。

Message Sent。  
短信送达的提示让Charles稍微松了一口气。他像是什么都解释了，又好像什么都没解释。五分钟后，赫然在目的“未读”字样再次令他焦虑不安。

公司的轿车很快来到公寓楼下。Charles左手提着公文包，右手径直拉开后座的车门。

Logan已经在等他了。一脸严肃的上司低头摆弄腕上的手表，黑色的尖头皮鞋擦得锃亮。

“你看起来很不情愿。”Logan皱了皱眉，“到底发生了什么？”

“没、、没什么。不过是推迟了一点私人事务......”  
Charles下意识地用袖口擦了一下额头上的汗。

“哦，那的确没什么大不了的。年轻人得把主要的精力放在事业上。”  
Logan抬了抬眼皮，他和Charles的对话根本不在一个频道。好吧，的确没法和一个这样的上司讲道理。

“好的，老板。”  
Charles挤出一个无奈的笑容。凭良心讲，Logan待这位刚入职的年轻人不薄，甚至可以说是在处处提携他。毕竟，很少有老板愿意带这样一位职场新人去见至关重要的公司客户。

“这就对了。一会见到兰榭尔先生要热情一点。”  
Logan拍了拍Charles的肩。

手机屏幕上的消息栏再度亮起，麦考伊先生给他回消息了。

Charles Xavier先生，我感到抱歉。事实上，今天下午Raven Darkholme小姐已经向我表明了心迹，我们......

晴天霹雳“轰”地袭来，光是瞥见屏幕上预览的界面就已让Charles心跳骤停。Charles没敢在车里点开读下去，唯恐失望的心情会使他在客户面前看起来更加落魄不堪。车窗里的年轻人望向街边人来人往的人群，试图在闲琐的事情中分散自己下车前的注意力。

“要是丢掉了这个重要的客户，这个月奖金取消。”  
Logan在餐厅入口冷不丁地抛来一句。难道他的上司还嫌自己不够倒霉吗？

Charles应该庆幸自己的老板听不见这些抱怨。Logan昂首阔步地向窗旁的雅座走去，举手投足间洋溢着生意人的自信。Charles跟在后头，看起来像是一只泄了气的皮球。

“Charles，这是我们的客户Erik Lehnsherr先生。他是科技三角最有决策力的年轻投资者之一，涉猎的范围很广。能和您谈生意真是我们的荣幸。”  
Logan一边向Charles介绍，一边轻车熟路地客套着。

男人的五官雕刻般分明，锐利的烟松石绿眸子盛气逼人。有棱有角的面庞不着一丝表情，只是向他们微微颔首。

“兰榭尔先生，这款新研发的洗脸仪采用德国实验室的先进超声波技术，能够针对不同肤质......”  
Logan很快切入了正题。

只不过，Charles连Logan说的半个字都没听进去。

“罗根先生，是叫罗根先生对吧？” 富有磁性的男声加重了语气，“关于这些，我早已做过市场调查，毋需过多介绍。”

”抱歉先生，浪费了您的时间。”  
Logan连连道歉。这位年轻的客户似乎不爱按套路出牌。

“另外，我不喜欢聒噪的推销。不如由您的员工负责向我展示你们的产品。”  
削薄的唇片刻轻启，不苟言笑的男人向Logan提出了要求。

“原谅我失陪一下。”  
Logan有些被冒犯。但他立刻心领神会，主动离席留他们二人独处。

趁Logan离开，Charles快速地瞥了一眼餐厅墙壁上悬挂的古典风格时钟。这才过去半个钟头，悠扬的下午茶旋律响起，再悦耳的钢琴声也难以化解两人间凝固的气氛。

“泽维尔先生，我注意到你刚才一言不发。”  
一道凌厉的寒光落在Charles身上，他注意到Erik正在盯着自己。

“很抱歉我走神了，先生。”  
Charles已经数不清自己今天究竟听到了多少声“抱歉”。

“诚实才能博取我的信任，这是生意场上最基本的规矩。”  
Erik将双手合拢在桌面上，看起来有些不悦。

“对不起，先生。我原本计划了和别人下午两点的约会......不过，现在看起来也没有什么推迟的必要了。”  
他简直蠢到家了，这种不分场合的话必然会使他的客户感到不快。话音未落，Charles便开始后悔。今天倒霉透顶，Charles的心里很不是滋味。

“约会？我头一次听说。”令Charles没有想到的是，Erik对他的话似乎很感兴趣，“所以，泽维尔先生还是单身？”

“言归正传，先生。这款设备相较上一代......”

“回答我的问题。”  
Erik像打断Logan那样打断了他。

“呃，是的。”  
Charles有些结巴了，他的确没想过事情会发展成这样。

订单要紧。Charles快速调整了一下脸上的表情，坐直身体。他从深灰色的皮包里取出用来展示的设备，接着按传统的话术进行推销。对面的男人没有发问，只是一声不吭地看着他像小学生记诵课文一样将产品介绍倒背如流。

Charles没法不注意兰榭尔先生的表情。就在他展示洗脸仪的时候，Erik全程都在看他，导致Charles有些不自在。

“我说完了，先生。您还有什么问题吗？”  
Charles小心翼翼地试探。

“这些我都清楚。我的意思是，你们公司的生产线上总还有些别的产品吧？”  
男人食指轻叩桌面，冷峻的神情稍稍温和了些。

2.  
“关于那个......”

“没什么不好意思的，生意而已。泽维尔先生，您今天带了样品来吧？”  
男人把话说得直截了当。

“啊，先生......叫我Charles就可以了。”  
Charles对公司另一条生产线的事情略有耳闻。但是，向客户推销这些产品本不是他计划中的任务。

要是Logan在就好了，他在心里天真地祈祷着。但事已至此，要是放过这笔即将谈成的订单，他的上司怕不是永远也不会给他好脸色看。何况，Charles还指望能用这个月的奖金在Neiman Marcus替Emma挑选一份生日惊喜。

反正今天也不可能变得更糟。退一步想，也许这位客人只是单纯地好奇，并不打算和他较真。

“请过目，兰榭尔先生。”  
精致的黑色绒布盒上缀有一枚暗紫色法式蝴蝶结，盒底装着一对精巧的暗锁。Charles将礼盒恭敬地递上，一面小心地捕捉着男人脸上划过的每一个表情。

“所以说，Charles。公司没有要求你们在客户面前演示这些产品吗？”  
丝滑低沉的男声打破漫长的沉默。

“先生，恐怕我不是太清楚......”  
对面的年轻人吞了吞口水，声音轻轻的。微卷的褐栗色发丝在餐厅流动的空气中跳着舞，无济于安抚他紧绷的心情。

“这不是我想听到的借口。我以为你们至少该有备而来，而不是总让客户替你们搞明白。”  
修长的双腿在桌下交叉，男人将公文包往胯边凑近了些。此时此刻，他开始表现得有些不耐烦了。

“等一等，兰榭尔先生。这是我的名片。”过烫的脸颊泛起两抹羞涩的红晕，Charles将随身携带的名片双手递上，“如果不介意的话......我可以替您试用这些产品。”

“很不巧，我明天就要动身去巴黎，除非今天谈成。”Erik用余光将Charles重新打量一番，“你确定要这么做？”

“没关系的，先生。这是我的工作。”  
Charles的眼神微微向下瞥。他稍稍摆弄一下垂在鬓边的发丝，又抬头看向对面的男人.

“既然这样，那就不要反悔。我会如实反馈今天的试用情况。”  
Erik从衬衫的衣兜里取出一支签字笔。

“好极了，兰榭尔先生。”  
但是，答应又意味着什么呢？

“你可以决定先从哪个开始。”  
男人向椅背靠去，双手自然地垂在身体两侧。

“唔......就这个吧。”  
Charles在盒中瞥见一对耳环状的小物件。不起眼的夹扣下坠着可拆卸的字母X造型金属饰品，香槟色的流苏性感优雅，两枚夹扣中间则由一条摸上去极富韧性的皮革链系着。

“自己来，还是需要帮忙？”  
Erik走到身边问他。

Charles笨拙地打开旋钮，不出意外地被突然闭合的夹扣弄疼。

“第一次戴这个吗？”  
严厉中带点温柔的嗓音在Charles背后响起。Erik将Charles衬衫的纽扣一粒一粒地解开，白皙的肌肤和那两颗肉粉色的乳粒在西服外套下遮遮掩掩。他们之间的距离太近了，以至于Charles能够清楚地感知男人温热的鼻息和起伏的起伏的胸膛，一时间竟有些发愣。

这还只是开始。男人轻抬下巴，示意Charles趴到他的膝上。

“兰榭尔先生，有人看着呢。”  
Charles轻咬下唇，悄声提醒道。

“你想说什么，Charles？”  
包装上凸绘的恶魔尾巴看起来妩媚勾人，男人的拆封礼盒的动作不慌不忙，看样子是打定了主意。

Charles乖乖照办。“咔哒”一声，西裤上的皮带被男人熟练地解开。Erik把Charles浅色衣料下的平角内裤褪至一边，将那枚跳蛋塞进两股间的紧穴。尽管保持这个姿势并不雅观，但进入身体的过程还算顺利。

“唔。”  
冰凉的合金在接触到肌肤的一霎带来剧烈的刺激。“恶魔的尾巴”恰如其名，这枚跳蛋带有一条螺旋状的尖尾。Charles不确定它究竟只是装饰，还是另有什么花样。

窸窣的脚步声不断靠近，餐厅的服务生向他们走来。Charles倚身蹲下，装作在地面捡拾掉落的名片。

“还挺聪明。不过，我会适当增加一点难度。”  
Erik轻拍一下Charles的肩，示意他可以起身了。男人刚得闲的右手探进半开的衬衫衣领，有条不紊地替Charles调紧乳夹上用于调整力道的螺杆。男人把两枚别致的金属装饰在夹扣上牢牢地挂好，确保Charles胸前那两粒小巧的乳粒将格外青睐它们。

“会很疼吗？”  
男人用指肚在被玩得发硬的乳首附近来回揉搓，状似不经意地问他。

“......还好，兰榭尔先生。”  
垫有硅胶的夹扣并没带来多大痛苦。相反地，恰如其分的力道为Charles创造了一种羞耻的爽感。肉粉色的乳珠不受控制地挺立发红，它们已经被折磨得可怜兮兮。

“很好。”  
Erik从Charles旁边起身，重新回到他对面的位置坐下。

跳蛋的遥控设备被设计成一枚做工精致的男士戒指，细巧的戒环能够自如地调节震动强度。Erik将它小心地佩戴在右手无名指上，朝着掌心的菱形切面散发夺目的银白色光泽。

“放松点，Charles。我们有整整一个下午。”男人向桌旁的服务生又要了一瓶红酒，“我们可以先聊点别的。比方说，你们公司有没有什么定制的服务？”

“我想是有的，先生。”  
身下的震感似乎并不强烈，Charles在进入对话前放松了警惕。

“容我好奇一下，客人一般在你们那里定制些什么？”  
Erik把身体凑近桌面，将燃尽的雪茄在天鹅造型的烟灰缸里熄灭。

“刻着名字的假、、假.....”回答这个问题Charles感到更加羞耻，“兰榭尔先生，恕我不方便在这里继续下去了。”

那个单词在他脑中不由自主地令他联想到一些龌龊的勾当。就好像十五六岁时，小巷子里的人诱骗着他讲下流话一样。

“这样啊。”男人挑了挑眉，又像抓住了什么奇怪的把柄，“我相信说出那个单词并不是什么苛刻的要求。”

身下的震动频率突然变快，酥麻的震感惊涛骇浪般向他猛扑而来。这场好戏的始作俑者不动声色地拨弄着无名指上的银戒，似乎那些从Charles两股间的缝隙中不断淌出的粘腻液体与他毫无瓜葛。

“我说、我说.....唔......假、、假......假阴茎。”  
甬道深处传来的痒意蓄意撩拨内壁上附着的敏感神经，那条“恶魔的尾巴”正肆无忌惮地亲吻着娇嫩的入口。

“不错。作为奖励......我会考虑送你一个。”  
Erik扳弄着指节，饶有兴味地观赏他面前那具不断颤栗的身体。他享受主宰的权力。

郁金香造型的玻璃酒杯中掀起细微的涟漪，闪动的手机屏幕上显示着一个未接来电。

“啧。真够念念不忘的。”  
Erik轻抿一口红酒，棱角分明的面庞上露出嫌弃又不屑的神情。

“兰榭尔先生......”  
解释的话还来不及说出口，胸前那两颗敏感娇嫩的乳粒便立即感受到了来自不同方向的拉扯，他都快忘了那条皮革链的另一端还掌控在Erik手里。

“哦，不。甚至都不用我猜，那些男人肯定做梦都想和你上床。”  
男人特意将后半句咬得很重。

“唔......快......快......快停下。”  
Charles几乎是在哀求了。潮红的脸颊像在发烧，连餐厅里那两名女服务生看他的眼神都有些异样。身下的反应令Charles饥痒难耐，尚存的理智告诉他在餐厅里这样做绝不现实。  
Charles将面前的那杯冰水一饮而尽，欲望的火苗却在他身体里愈演愈烈。

“看起来试用还没结束，泽维尔先生已经需要解决问题了。”男人轻咳一声。事实上，他的情况也没好到哪去，“怎么样，是要我现在就停下，还是到我的酒店里继续？”

“继......继续，先生。”  
混沌的大脑顾不上思考更多。

3.  
Charles跟着Erik来到了位于三层的酒店。不安分的跳蛋反复切换着在私处震动的频率，尾部的螺纹竟能精确地把握他的每一个敏感点。众目睽睽下的滋味无比煎熬，Charles甚至有理由怀疑，Erik带他故意绕了远路。

Erik的酒店房间很宽大，透明的玻璃外墙可以俯瞰曼哈顿林立的高楼。

男人将Charles抱到膝上，从两股间取出那枚沾满淫靡粘液的跳蛋。手指触碰身体的那一刻，Charles在筋挛中迎来高潮。

“你知道吗，Charles。我还以为家族企业足够泽维尔家的人衣食无忧了。”一双大手在纤软的腰肢上来回抚摸，“没想到你会选择挤在逼仄的曼哈顿写字楼里，卖命地替别人工作。”

“唔......这是我的决定，先生。”  
两年前Charles离开英国牛津，刚一毕业就搭上了飞往纽约的航班。家族的光环令他不堪重负，Charles选择和亲姐姐Emma一同出走，来到这座绚烂多元的都市积攒阅历、追逐梦想。然而，这对多灾多难的姐弟一开始的进展并不十分理想，象牙塔外的生活比他们想象中还要不易。

“还挺有意思的，Charles。”Erik顿了顿。他将托在Charles腰下的手抽了回来，趁其不备将他搂在了怀里，“我会期待你在床上的认真表现。”

“这是什么......兰榭尔先生？”  
被紧紧圈在怀中的Charles艰难地喘着气。他看着Erik从盒子里又取出一个新玩物，眼神中不禁闪过一丝不安。

“我为之前的失误道歉，Charles。在取下它之前，我保证你不会那么轻易地射出来。”  
男人将环套捻在两指中间，替Charles戴上那只带有震动按摩棒的锁精环。

Erik将繁琐的西装外套扔到床上，专心致志地用手指和按摩棒替Charles扩张私处的紧穴，一张一翕的入口泛着潮湿的水光。

泽维尔家族算是投资生意上与他势均力敌的竞争者之一。如果不是这个阴差阳错的巧合，他们指不定会生意场上遇见。男人在Charles的肉感的臀上肆意揉掐，亿万家财的继承人沦为了他的掌中玩物。

“喜欢吗？”  
灵活的手指在娇嫩的内壁上搔刮，Erik时不时用他那伶俐的舌去照顾Charles留给他的馈赠。

“唔......”

“那东西让你舒服吗？”男人终于释出胯间的巨物，扶着Charles凹陷的腰窝向被挑逗得发痒的小穴进攻，“和这个相比呢？”

还没等他探进最深处，Charles那圈贪婪成性的媚肉便立即讨好地迎上来，紧紧包裹住青筋遍布的柱身。

看来，答案已经很明显了。

“求求你，让我射......”  
蔚蓝色的眸子底下荡漾着委屈的泪水，Charles的求饶里带着软糯的哭腔。被苛责过的地方变得嫩软红肿，悄然勃起的阴茎被牢靠的枷锁勒得生疼。

那衣冠禽兽根本没有要停下的意思，反而愈发迷恋起Charles在身下抽噎的模样。男人的顶弄变得越来越粗暴，在Charles带着粗喘的呻吟中不断冲撞着快感的门扉。

待浊白滚烫的液滴终于将两股间的缝隙灌满，Erik方才同意帮他解开。Charles的射精持续了很久。事实上，他已经不知不觉地高潮了好几次。

洁白的床被皱作一团，意乱情迷下的景象凌乱不堪。Charles像是被抽干了全身的力气，只能靡靡不振瘫软在床上。Erik坐在一边，用手指和湿巾耐心地替他清理。

“Charles......我可以做你的男朋友吗？”Erik思忖片刻，紧张中又加上了后面的一句，“我是说，如果一直没人和你约会的话。”

“什么......先生？”  
Charles瞪圆了双眸。

“对了，Charles。我在斯德哥尔摩有一家公司，你可以考虑去那里工作。你可以获得比这里高上三倍的薪水。而且，那对你来说里更有前途。”  
告白对Erik来说已经够肉麻的了，更何况他比总统还要好面子。幸好，他及时转换了话题。

“兰榭尔先生.....”  
Charles的脑中一团乱麻，一时不知道该怎样回应Erik的提议。

“我给你一周时间考虑。”

4.  
清晨的霞光照亮曼哈顿高耸的天际线，早早来到公司的Charles坐在办公室电脑前发着呆。

“咳咳。Charles，今天才礼拜二。”  
Logan故意咳嗽几声，借此提醒他心不在焉的员工。

“抱歉老板......兰榭尔先生昨天向我确认了投资。我还在想要怎么好好感谢这位出手阔绰的先生。”  
Charles将右手从装满拿铁的马克杯上拿开，满怀歉意地转身看向他的上司。

“你说的有道理。”Logan随手翻动着周二的报纸，“不过，听说兰榭尔先生准备把公司搬回纽约了。”


End file.
